Street Fighter
by sapphicartsandwriting
Summary: Sombra and Hana go on a date to the arcade; Sombra tries to cheat. Oneshot. By request.


This one was a lot of fun to write. Happy FemFeb everyone! (thank god its over now i can rest)

Requested by Frostbite883 on Tumblr.

* * *

"This is so childish. Why are we here?"

Hana pushed her playfully. "It's fun!"

Sombra shook her head. "It's not fun when you always lose."

Hana made a mock pouty face. "Aww, are you a sore loser?" She grinned and hugged Sombra from the side. "C'mon, let's go!"

Sombra shook her head. "My, my. You're a-" She was cut off when Hana grabbed her hand and started to run ahead toward the arcade. Sombra sighed and followed, though only at a jog.

Usually Sombra was the one in charge. She made decisions, she lead the way, she teased Hana… But when video games were involved, Hana always took the upper hand. With her own technological skill level and Hana's teaching, Sombra had become quite good at most games, way above average. She could probably get decently far in Hana's competitions… though it wasn't like she could ever publicly compete. That was another thing Sombra was jealous of; Hana lived out in the open, but Sombra had to hide in the shadows. Sometimes it was hard to watch Hana go on tour and stream and perform while she hid away and watched, pulling the ropes from backstage… Hana was the actor in the play. Sombra was the tech crew. They were both equally important in making the world go round.

But it was always more important that Hana was happy. She loved her too much to let this get in the way.

When they got inside the arcade, Hana simply introduced herself to the person at the counter, who recognized her immediately. After the usual autograph signing and small talk, the person gave Hana at least a hundred game tokens for free.

Even though Sombra had seen Hana do this before, she was always impressed. "Wow, I thought I was the charmer."

Hana blushed and turned away, then pointed across the room. "That one looks good! Come on!" She lead Sombra through the crowd of gasping people and made her way to the machine.

"How does this one work?"

"It… It's Street Fighter. Everyone knows how to play that."

Sombra pursed her lips and shook her head. Instead of being disappointed, Hana seemed eager to teach her. Sombra wasn't exactly paying much attention; she was just enjoying listening to Hana's melodic voice as if it was a song.

"Ok, ready?"

Sombra snapped back into focus. "Uh…"

"Here we go!"

The match started. Sombra still had no idea what was going on. She hit buttons at random, hoping to get lucky. Hana leaned from side to side as she maneuvered her character, as if it would affect the game.

"Ha! , one - you, zero!"

Sombra was glad that Hana remembered not to call her by her name in public.

Hana smiled cheekily at Sombra, who looked back at her with half a smile. "Wow. Defeating a new player is quite an accomplishment."

Hana huffed and started up the next match. She played a little bit more sloppily this time and Sombra played a little bit better, so Hana's win was a lot less extreme than the last one.

Halfway into the tenth (or so) game, Sombra knew that she could win if she could just get the upper hand on Hana. She knew that she was going easy on her, at least a bit. That was unlike her. Maybe if she just slipped her hand inside the machine, she could tweak some of the settings… No, now that was really cheating. Hana would be mad, and she'd definitely blow her cover.

No, she'd have to do something much… Smoother. She glanced over her right shoulder at Hana. She stared at the screen in concentration; the light brightened her face and colors danced across her cheeks. She was biting her lip in concentration.

On a whim, Sombra leaned over and pecked Hana's cheek. Maybe that would distracted her? She returned to the game to be greeted by the ending screen, displaying her defeat.

"Oh, so you're trying to cheat?" Hana crossed her arms and faced Sombra. Her tone was accusatory, but her lips twitched as if holding back a smile.

Sombra shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

Hana wrapped her arms around around Sombra's neck and stood on tiptoe. "Wanna try for real?"

Sombra smirked. "I didn't know you were so interested."

Hana laughed softly. "Oh, shut up." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Sombra's. They stood there as fans' phones flashed around them, snapping pictures.

Hana pulled away and looked deep into Sombra's eyes. "Let's go home."

They walked out, hand-in-hand, as Hana handed out their remaining tokens to bystanders. She slapped wad of cash onto the counter for the person behind it. "Thanks a lot!"

People started rushing out the door to follow them, but they seemed to have disappeared. One of the fans opened her phone. "Hey! The pictures I took are gone!"

"Mine, too!" someone exclaimed from across the room, and then several voices chimed in. None of them noticed the purple tint that slowly faded out of their screens.

* * *

Please follow, favorite, or leave a comment if you enjoyed it and want to see more! Or come talk to me, I'm always happy to talk to someone nice!


End file.
